Beast meets Demon
by ANIMElove737
Summary: Beast boy's brainwashed, Raven's the next target. What happens when an alien from a desolate planet is after both of them to bring back his lost species? FUN STUFF! I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

"Beast boy, I don't want to do this! I don't want to hurt you!" Raven yelled as she pointed her hand at the green changeling transformed as a lion in front of her. Dark magic appeared around her fingers as she got ready to strike.

"Speak for yo' self! You still have both arms!" the dismantled Cyborg shouted as he sat up and stared down at his missing body parts. "Now how the heck did he manage to rip off my leg and my arm at the same time?!"

Meanwhile, Starfire stood back in the crowd, her hand glowing with green starbolts, aiming directly at her brain-washed teammate. "Oh, I wish not to do this..." she mumbled to herself, and her hand stopped glowing. "I cannot..." She turned her attention back to the fight and floated over to help her friends.

"Beast boy-" Robin began, but was cut off by a claw to the face. "Ah!" he shouted as he plummeted into a billboard.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed, and flew over to assist her fallen teammate.

Cyborg knelt on his good knee and shot from his sonic cannon, missing on purpose. "Oh, you are so lucky you're our friend, or you would've eaten cannon dust by now!" He shouted before Beast boy rammed into him, sending him flying out of sight.

It was just Raven and Beast boy now, one on one. She assumed a battle stance, beginning her mantra. "Azerath metrion-" but she stopped, remembering what he had said to her before this strange thing occurred. _Rae, I know you don't think it, but I really do love you and care about you...you're...you're actually one of the closest friends I'll have here. Robin and Starfire may be my good friends, and Cy may be my best friend, but you'll always be my Raven. _Then...right after he said that...he...he changed...into a monster...

_**Earlier that day...**_

"Hey, Raven! Wake-y, wake-y, tofu eggs and bake-y!" Beast boy said cheerily as he entered the dark girl's room.

She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her hood over her head and her hands in her lap, muttering her mantra over and over again. She glance up to see the green teen sitting next to her, trying to imitate what she was doing. "And what, I dare ask, gave you the idea that you were allowed inside my room at any given time?" she questioned sarcastically.

"The gang and I were wondering if you were up for a game of volleyball on the rooftop...you wanna?" He looked at her with his wide eyes full of hope.

She giggled softly to herself as she realized his hair was still messed up from sleep. "Who brushed your hair this morning? A porcupine?" She stated, and reached up to pat down his locks.

He grabbed her wrists and removed them from his head, giving her a suspicious look. "Uh, did one of your emotions get loose again, Rae?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Raven looked down at her wrists being held by his strong hands, catching herself wondering why she had never noticed it before. She stood, now emotionless again, walking to the sliding door. "What, you're allowed to come into my room whenever you feel like it but I'm not allowed to have some trace of happiness every once in a while?" She turned back to him, his face looking cautious and wary.

"Oh...okay...so does that mean you're in for the volleyball game?"

She walked out the door and into the hallway, glancing briefly back at him. "Well, I'm not out, if that's what you're implying."


	2. Chapter 2

"Serve!" Raven shouted as the ball flew over the net. It landed right in between Robin and Starfire, catching them off guard. Raven smiled, raising up another volleyball with her black magic, tossing it high in the air into the clouds. As it fell down she levitated and hit it with her palm over the net.

Robin jumped up and kicked it backwards, far beyond the tower grounds. Starfire flew as fast as lightning to where the ball was and slammed it hard back toward Robin, who shot it over the net.

Beast boy turned into a kangaroo, box-kicking the ball up into the air. Cyborg used high frequency sound waves to shoot it far upwards into the sky. Beast boy changed into a gorilla and tossed Raven up into the air, who did a side-winder kick and shot it hard toward the ground on the other side of the net. It fell past Robin and hit the ground with such and impact that it left a mark.

"Duuude! That was awesome!" Beast boy shouted, now back to his regular form.

Raven landed on the net, balancing herself to make sure she didn't look like a klutz. Cyborg ran under her and helped her down. "That was seriously tight, y'all! Boo-ya!" He yelled and pumped his mechanical fist in the air.

"That game was quite fun! Now we shall go to the living room and watch terrifying movies and eat unhealthy junk food until Beast boy throws it up!" Starfire clapped her hands together and pulled on Robin's cape. "Come, friend Robin!"

"You guys go...I'm gonna...I'm gonna stay out here for a while." Raven said in her monotone voice, sauntering over to the edge of the tower facing the wide open sea.

"Suit yourself! Let's order some pepperoni pizza with sausage and bacon bits to go!" Cyborg shouted and ran down the stairs to the main room.

"Dude, not cool!" Beast boy ran after him, but stopped at the entrance to the stairway and turned around.

Raven was sitting on the edge of the tower, the wind was blowing through her hair and she was...smiling?

"Whoa..." Beast boy accidentally said allowed.

She turned, a bit surprised to see him there. But her face turned to her usual stoic features as he came up and sat beside her. "What?" she basically whispered.

Realizing that she must have heard him, he blushed and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Oh...nothing...it's just...you look...really pretty...when you smile like that...I don't know, I'm an idiot, remember?"

"You are not an idiot...you just...you're different than the other Titans...your kinder, I guess is what I'm trying to say...who's the idiot now?"

"No! You have got to be the smartest person I know!" he tried to look into her eyes, but they were hidden by her hood.

"That may be the case around a lot of people...but around you...I'm just...I don't know...different?" It sounded like more of a question than an answer.

"Listen, Raven-" he began, but was cut off by her voice.

"I know I come off like I...like I hate you sometimes," it was hard to phrase the words, "but I really don't! It's just...it's hard for me to keep my emotions intact when you're around...you're the only one who bothers to try to make me laugh...and I'm pretty sure being inside my mind may have triggered something...and when it was my birthday, you went out of your way to make me a party...and when Malchior," they both flinched at the name, "...when Malchior hurt me, you were the only one who cared and-"

"Listen, Rae," he cut her off this time, taking her shoulders and looking into her eyes, "I know you don't think this, but I really do love you and care about you...you're...you're actually one of the closest friends I'll have here. Robin and Starfire may be my good friends, and Cy may be my best friend, but you'll always be my Raven."

All she could do was stare up in fear at him, wondering why he was touching her and, even more peculiarly, why she wasn't pushing him away. "You-you mean that?" was all she could manage to say.

"Yes, I do...you're a really good friend...and I-" But his phrase was interrupted by Raven, who had pulled him into a tight hug. He was stunned for a second, his hands simply hung in the air, but when he warmed up to it, he wrapped them around her waist.

When the brief hug ended, Raven stood and walked about three steps to the door, but then stopped dead in her tracks. She stood for a second, then held her breath and turned around, not knowing exactly what she was doing. She bent down, paying extra attention to her footing so as she looked somewhat graceful, and gently placed a soft kiss on the green boy's cheek.

"Thank you..." she breathed in his ear, and turned and walked away.

Beast boy reached up and touched his cheek, still in shock that Raven would do something like that. "You're...you're welcome..." he stuttered.


	3. Chapter 3

He was running through the forest. He was in the form of a jaguar, but that wasn't fast enough. He could hear the footsteps close behind him, getting closer and closer. The branches of the low trees hit him hard in the face. He was kicking up dirt, desperate to try to escape. He could feel the creature breathing on his neck as he ran. He tried to run as fast as he could but the creature was only inches away. The creature reached out and he could feel the claws sink into his back.

The picture began to swirl.

Strangely the creature's claws hadn't hurt him. He changed back into his human form and looked around to see the forest and the creature was fading away. He could make out small characteristics of the creature as it began to disappear. The creature was 'the Beast'.

The scene suddenly melted into the Titans Tower.

He was standing in the main room of Titans Tower

"Beast boy" someone called.

It was a female voice.

"Beast boy" he heard it again.

He followed the voice down the hallway and to his room. He opened up the door and his jaw dropped straight to the floor. Raven leaned seductively on his desk wearing her black silk nightgown. She pulled the gown up a bit to show off her leg. Beast boy cocked his eyebrows and growled playfully. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You animal." she hissed.

He bent her backwards and kissed her over and over again fiercely. He backed her up against the wall and she raised her leg up. He grabbed it and pulled it higher, gripping her shoulder tightly with his other hand. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned between each kiss. He suddenly bit down on her neck as she let lose a cry of ecstasy.

Beast boy woke with a start. '_That was weird..._' he thought to himself as he rubbed his head and looked around. He was on top of Titans' Tower. '_Wow, I must've just fallen asleep up here' _he mused.

Just then, he felt a slight pounding in his head. His ears were ringing fiercely and a headache took place in his head the size of a title wave. And, as quickly as it came, it left, and his entire world went black.

(^^)

"Enter..." Raven said as she heard a knock at the door. Figuring it was Beast boy, she quickly ran over to her mirror and patted down her shoulder-length hair. '_Wait..._' she began to wonder, '_what am I doing? Why am I fixing myself up for Beast boy?_' And although she thought this, she took one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable.

There was another knock at the door: ta ta-ta tap-tap tap-BANG! And the door came crashing to the ground. Beast boy stood there, looking on at Raven with a slight grin on his face. His eyes were narrowed and he looked rather...naughty? Raven looked curiously at the green changeling's face, wondering what he was thinking.

Before any other thoughts crossed her mind, he charged at her. All she could do was brace herself for impact. But instead of being slammed to the ground, she was picked up in the air and thrown down on top of her bed.

Beast boy hovered over her, looking her up and down, his eyes stopping at her chest.

He was on top of her now, towering over her (she had never noticed how tall he had gotten since their trip to Tokyo) and had begun sliding off her leotard.

"Beast boy! What are you-" she began, but stopped when she felt him on her neck. As much as she wanted him to stop, a small part of her urged him to keep going, wanting more of what he had to offer. That part of her seemed to take over and she dropped her hands, giving him more of an easier time taking off her leotard.

His hands moved over her, sending chills up her spine. Although he had sort of an urgency to him, his hands were gentle on her sides and his mouth was soft on her neck.

"Uh..." she found herself moaning with delight. Why was she enjoying this so much? Was it because this hadn't happened in a while to her...or...or maybe it had something to do with Beast boy being there, touching her, keeping her close to him.

Just when she thought he was going to explode, she heard a small voice say, "Stick to the plan, you insignificant being!" It came from Beast boy's ear. She glanced up cautiously while he still clung to her, and she saw an ear piece placed inside his ear. She gasped as she realized the color of his eyes: they weren't their usual dark green color...they were...red...

"Beast boy-" she started, but before she could get any other words out of her mouth, he stood and shook his head like a mad man trying to suppress the thought of suicide. She heard the voice again, now considerably louder than before:

"YOU FOOL! Kill her! Kill her now!" it said angrily.

Raven couldn't recognize the voice, but she knew whatever or whoever it was, it was obviously brain washing Beast boy. He ran out the door before she could even register what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

"So...he just, what, ran out?" Robin asked, still trying to grasp the concept.

Raven sighed. "Yes...for the hundred millionth time, he came into my room and...uh...attacked...me...and then I heard a voice say 'kill her'..."

Starfire looked on suspiciously at her pale friend who was sitting on the couch beside her. "Friend Raven...may we do...the 'girl talk' now please? I have something of most importance to ask you."

"I'm sure it can wait, Star. So...what did he do? Did he hurt you?" Robin wasn't going to give up on this.

"It shall only take but a minute, Robin. We shall return shortly." Starfire shot back, and with that, she grabbed Raven's cloak and gently pulled her out into the hallway.

"What is it, Star?" Raven asked, knowing very well what the alien princess was going to ask her.

Starfire cleared her throat. "When friend Beast boy...attacked you..." she began, suppressing a smile, "...what...exactly...did he do?"

"Well, he-"

"Please do not lie to me; I would like to know the whole truth please." She stared down at Raven with her bright green eyes.

"Um...uh...well...uh...fine!" She suddenly blurted, "He didn't attack me...well, he did...but...I don't know...I guess I..."

"You...liked...it?" Starfire finished.

Raven scowled; her eyes drilling deep holes in the Tamaranian's forehead. This seemed to have no effect on her, however. She pressed on, not even bothering to be subtle about it.

"Oh, this is glorious! I have always suggested this to friend Cyborg or Robin, but they have always repressed the thought of you two-"

"NO!" Raven shouted, not able to hold it in, "No 'us two'! It was...he was...I was...listen," she lowered her voice so the others wouldn't hear, "Beast boy was brain washed, and I was exhausted and vulnerable...it meant nothing..." That last part was more for her than for anyone else.

"So...you did not enjoy it?" Starfire was just as persistent as her boyfriend.

"Well...I don't...no...I guess...I don't know..." Raven stuttered, not able to say yes, but not entirely able to say no.

"I see..." the ruby haired beauty stated, deep in thought. Raven thought that she was going to flood her with more questions, but surprisingly, Starfire just shrugged and smiled. "Your secret, if there even is one, is safe with me. You are able to trust me."

"Mmkay-" the fair skinned empath began, but was cut off by the alarm.

"Titans...trouble!" Robin shouted, and just like that, they were off.

_**Back to the present**_

"Azerath metrion...*gasp*"

Before Raven could finish her train of thought, someone stepped up behind Beast boy. Well...it wasn't exactly a someONE more as a someTHING...it was black all over with piercing red eyes, the same color as Beast boy's. It's mouth was slightly lopsided on its face and it didn't have any feet. Its claws were razor sharp.

"That won't be necessary, my pretty..." it began, holding out one hand and swishing it in the air. Just then, Raven could feel her own dark energy being used against her, and she fell to the ground, bound by her own spell.

"How-how did you do that?" She questioned, still shocked by the creature's appearance.

"Now, where would the fun be in that if I told you?" it asked back, dryly. Then it turned to Beast boy and pointed in the direction of her. "Take her to the catacombs deep within the Earth where I can deal with her later...and DON'T mess it up this time with you're inferior hormonal issues." it spat.

"Yes master..." Beast boy said trance-like. He walked over to Raven and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Beast boy...BEAST BOY, PUT ME THE #*$% DOWN!" she screamed until he put a gag in her mouth. "Mmrfl!" was all she could manage before he turned into a pterodactyl and carried her away.


	5. Chapter 5

"Please be quiet, prisoner..." Beast boy mumbled as they neared the catacombs. Raven was struggling more than ever now, and he finally placed her on the ground. He took the gag out of her mouth.

"Thank you! Now, as I was trying to say, WHAT IN THE NAME OF AZAR IS GOING ON?!"

"I suppose," he said as he cradled her in his arms, "I could tell you...but it will cost you something..." he raised an eyebrow and looked down at her.

'Okay, so, a teenage boy is obviously in there somewhere...' she thought to herself, 'I just have to find a way to override the brain wash...' And, just like that, a sly smile crept its way onto her face.

"Alright..." she began, slowly, making sure the words rolled off her tongue, "...how about this: for every question I ask, I remove a piece of clothing...think of it like...like a sexy 20 questions..."

He pondered it for a moment, then looked down at her, the redness in his eyes fading a little. "Deal..."

She sat on the ground across from him, now being able to move her arms and legs again, breaking the first spell. "Okay...first question: how did this happen to you?" she wanted to start off small, making sure to get every detail in.

"First..." he held out his palm, gesturing to her cloak. She shimmied it off and handed it to him, waiting patiently for his response. "I can honestly say, I don't remember...one minute I'm sitting on top of the tower...next I'm in...I'm in your room..." he blushed, and his eyes faded even more. This was working all too well.

"Next question," she began, stripping off her belt and handing it to him, "who is your master?" She was asking one question at a time, hoping this would break the spell a little more each time.

He took the belt and traced it, probably weighing the options. He finally shrugged and looked up at her, and she could see the green tinge coming back to his eyes. "His name is Sorgan...which means 'The Flawless One'...he is the only one of his kind left...they look to others who are not the same as them as imperfect or inferior...and that's how his kind became extinct...they were too demanding, and if one came in the slightest contact with a Ulax, or an 'Imperfect Being', then they would be killed on the spot...they also have various special abilities, such as reversing spells and curses...that's what he did to you..." He stopped, indicating the end of his story.

Raven looked up at the ceiling, tapping her chin with her forefinger and trying to phrase her next question, knowing very well that this could be the one to break the spell entirely. She slipped off her wrist bands and shoes and looked up at him, trying to suppress a smirk. "Kay, question number three...why...ahem...why were you in my room that night if you were under a spell?"

His cheeks turned bright red, contrasting slightly with his now almost entirely green eyes. "Uh...well...if you heard what Sorgan said...about the hormonal stuff...apparently, when I was under the...the spell..." she noticed how he was using past tense, revealing that maybe he wasn't totally under it at the moment, "...I had a little bit of trouble...uh...holding in my feelings..." He stopped there, and his cheeks reddened even more.

Raven was also blushing, her cheeks as red as her Chakra. "Erm...continue..."

"Well...when you, uh...that night on the roof...it sort of...erm...never mind...it's not important." His head was starting to clear...what was he doing here? And...and why was Raven basically stripped down to her panties? He was beyond confused, and Raven could see that, knowing that the final question must be asked now before he regained any true sense of reality.

"Okay, last question...what...what does your master want with me?" she questioned, slightly afraid of the response.

He waited, and when he realized that she wasn't going to do anything until he'd answer her, he cleared his throat and said, "My...master...he, uh...he believes that...that since you are really powerful...maybe you can...somehow...bring his people back to life...but then...that's not very good for you because then he was going to wipe out the entire Earth anyways, even if you agreed to it or not...and he figured you wouldn't, so that's why he had me...he had me attack you and...and when you found out about more than you should've known, he just decided you'd be better off dead...then...then he would train me in the ways of the Sorgan...and then, he hoped that one day I...I...would be able to...transform," he said this word slowly, trying hard to wrap his brain around it, "...into a Sorgan and...repopulate the entire Sorganian empire..." When she thought he was finished, he tagged on at the end, "But then I didn't kill you and he decided that maybe you could help and stuff, so he brought you down here to interrogate you until you'd agree to help him..." He took a final breath and finished his story.

"Thank...thank you for all that information...and don't think I forgot..." she said with a cock of her left eyebrow, and she slid off her leotard, revealing her black lace bra and matching panties.

Beast boy's mouth practically dropped to the ground, and his eyes took on that regular shade of green again, no traces of red left. His smile returned, and Raven realized that he wasn't under the spell anymore, which meant that he'd most likely tell everyone about this, or worse...try to make a move...

Her fears were answered by his impish smile and a recognizable gleam in his eyes. "Wow, Rae, you know, you should wear that ensemble more often...it really suits you..."

"Oh, shut it...at least I broke the spell...you should be thanking me, not making fun of me..." she snarled.

"Oh, believe me, I am NOT making fun of you...and I have a certain way of thanking half-nude women...if you're interested..." He raised an eyebrow playfully, and she felt a little better when she realized he was just joking around.

"Fine...but lap dances cost extra!" She shot back, trying to grab her cloak to cover herself up. Beast boy pulled it away quickly, causing her to land in his lap with an "Oof!"

He smiled, growling playfully as she struggled to sit up and out of the range of roaming eyes. He held her cloak up higher and pulled down on her shoulders so as she couldn't reach it, even if she tried.

Making light of the situation at hand was all they could do, so they kept this game up until Beast boy's hand accidentally slid down Raven's back. He paused for a second, stricken with fear, afraid that she might kill him.

But instead, she simply hovered over him, her chest simply an inch away from his face. She was reaching up, still trying to get a hold of her cloak, but with less of a fight this time.

The primal instinct in Beast boy told him to move forward, have her warm chest heave against his face...but a tiny voice of sanity told him to respect her space.

He took this opportunity to smell her; she smelled good, like lavender. His eyes wandered over her body, she was...she was actually quite...sexy...her body defined and muscles toned.

She noticed him staring, and said sarcastically, "You know, taking a picture might last longer..."

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at her face. "Yeah, but it's not HALF as close as the real thing."

She half-smiled, leaning down so their eyes were level. "Oh really..." She leaned inward so their lips were a mere centimeter apart, and just when Beast boy thought he was in for a touchdown, the door opened to the catacombs.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing, minion?" Sorgan asked with an angry look on his face.

Raven turned back to Beast boy, who's eyes were glowing red again, and he grabbed her and clothed her (rather reluctantly, might I add) and tied her with chains and a gag.

"Very good, my pet...now, leave me alone with her...this shan't take long." Sorgan smiled deviously, and Raven shuddered as it seemed to pierce her skin.

Beast boy nodded and left the room, leaving the dark empath and the mysterious creature all alone.

He took out Raven's gag and tossed it aside, redirecting another one of the girl's spells, making it impossible for her to move.

"You'll never get away with it!" She screamed, "Beast boy told me everything! I won't agree to it if you're just going to destroy the world after I help! "

"Who said anything about destroying?" Sorgan asked, a sinister smile creping its way onto his face, "We were simply going to...modify this disgusting planet to suit our needs better..."

"Well, isn't THAT better..." she shot back sarcastically, "...either way, I'm not doing it! And if you kill me, that won't accomplish anything but my wishes, so I don't care if you do!"

He put a long, bony finger (or whatever it was) to his chin, pondering this slightly. "I suppose you are right...but..." he now stuck his finger in the air, staring at her with a maniacal smirk on his face, "...but...I know someone's life you value much more than your own. Minion!" He shouted, and Beast boy appeared in a heartbeat.

Panic washed over her, and tears streamed down her face. "No...please..."

"You care more about this...boy...than you do yourself...and if I kill him off, it shall destroy you...so...here's a deal: you help me, and I will let your friend live...you fail to assist, and..." his hand transformed into a sword, and he placed it just below Beast boy's chin.

"Please, stop! I'll do anything! Just...don't...kill him!" she sobbed.

The sword grew back into a hand and parted from Beast boy's neck. "Very well..." Sorgan began, "I shall take you to your residence now...I feel you will find it most comfortable." He opened a door and shoved her inside. "Until then..." and he was gone.

The room was, surprisingly, comfortable. The stone wasn't that homey, but at least there was a bed. A bed...

Raven smiled, knowing exactly how to break Beast boy's spell this time. But she wouldn't be able to do it as she was. She would need some help.

She sauntered over and sat on the bed, crossing her legs and closing her eyes. "Azerath metrion zinthos...azerath metrion zinthos..." she continued this chant for several minutes, until she felt the presence of the room disintegrate, and she landed softly on the hard, rocky ground of Nevermore, inside her mind.

(^^)

She walked for some distance until she came across Knowledge, sitting under a tree reading a book quietly. She ran over to her and slapped the book shut, feeling rather urgent.

"Please tell me where Lust is!" She almost shouted.

Knowledge simply looked up at her and pointed slightly behind Raven, where the purple-clad Raven clone sat, legs spread out and arms supporting her as she looked up at the emptiness that was Nevermore.

Raven opened the book again and handed it to Knowledge, who took it without a word. "Thank you." Raven said over her shoulder and ran away.

As she shuffled over toward Lust, she felt something bad in the pit of her stomach. She's never liked this emotion much, mainly because the only time it reared it's purple head was when Malchior had made a brief appearance in her life. She shook her head of the thought and kept up her pace. One final thought grazed her mind as she approached the lounging figure: What was Lust doing in the middle of her mind? She's usually somewhere in the back, undetected.

As if on cue, Lust looked up at the girl approaching her, her lips curling up in delight. "Well, hello there, Rae-Rae! What brings you to my neck of the mind this evening?"

Raven stared down in disgust at her purple cloak-wearing twin. They had the same features, but her outfit was...modified...a bit...it was still the usual leotard (except in purple) but it was bare at the spot slightly below her navel and on up to right below where her cleavage began, exposing her tight abdomen muscles. The sleeves of it were ripped off entirely, and the sides of it where her waist was were missing.

Lust noticed Raven staring. "Like what you see? I am you, ya know, so you would look the same if you would at least show some more skin." She pushed herself up off the ground and grabbed Raven's arm, pulling her along the pathway to other realms. "So, I ask again, what's up, Ravey?"

"Don't call me that," Raven snapped, pulling her arm away from the other, "and...I need your help..."

"With what? Why don't you go ask Knowledge or Wisdom for help? I'm exhausted! After all, you've been feeling quite a lot of 'Lust' lately, haven't you, Rae?" She looked up with fake innocence.

Raven stopped for a second and turned to face the emotion she was talking to. "W-what?" she asked, stunned.

"Helllllloooo?" Lust knocked on Raven's head, "Anyone home? You are CRAZY about that green hunk-of-a-man, Beast boy!"

Raven almost fell backwards, both shocked and impressed by Lust's assumption. "I am NOT!"

"Oh, puh-lease! I came up to the front of your mind the minute he walked through your door and asked you to play volleyball a couple of days back!"

"So that was YOU! Beast boy even asked me if one of my emotions got loose again, and...and...it was YOU!" Raven yelled, dumbfounded.

"Guilty as charged, but you have to admit...you liked it when he was on top of you...you can lie to Starfire, you can lie to Beast boy, you can even lie to yourself...but you can't lie to me!" Lust jabbed a finger at herself, standing proud.

Raven ran her hand down her face, to tired to argue. "Listen, Lust, please help me...I need you to teach me to be...erm..." she coughed nervously and stepped closer to the emotion, "more seductive..."

Lust's eyes took on a mischievous glow, and she laughed out loud. "Need a tutorial for a late night rendezvous with Mr. Hunk-a-licious?"

"What, NO!" Raven's treacherous cheeks viciously turned a deep red, forgetting that she hadn't told the entire story. "Well...yes...in a way...but...but this is for a greater cause..." And with that, she explained the entire story, not leaving out one thing, although she was pretty sure Lust already knew about the strip-20 questions, seeing as Raven didn't feel exactly like herself during that whole escapade.

Lust nodded, giving her a thoughtful look. "So...now you're trying to break the spell that's on Hotty-mc-hunk-ster by...seducing him?"

"Possibly more," Raven's cheeks tinted pink again, "...ya know, whatever it takes..."

"Mmhmm, I see...okey dokey, then, let's get this party started!" Lust shouted and circled Raven like a bird of prey. "Hmmm...kay, the outfit needs to be much skimpier..." she tore Raven's sleeves and ripped out the sides of her leotard, exposing her waist as well, also.

"Hey!" Raven yelled defensively, putting her bare arms around her waist.

"Oh, come on, hon, we have a great body and we have to let the green-wonder know it, too!"

"Uh...fine!" Raven groaned, dropping her arms.

"This is good...at least you don't have your cloak right now...that way you can't cover up!" She cackled, tussling Raven's hair a bit. "This'll make you look dirty yet playful! And now, zee piece de resistance..." Lust said with a French accent, and she pushed down the shoulder of the left side of Raven's leotard, showing off her black lace bra strap. "There!"

"You sure this will work?" Raven looked at herself and shivered from exposing so much skin.

"Positive! Okay, you've got the look down...so just leave the rest to me! I have just one warning: once I start...I might never be able to stop...especially with a man THAT hot...and, as you know, with all emotions, it takes a while for us to...uh...simmer down..."

Raven did know this. That's why she'd meditate and keep herself confined to her room...to keep her emotions from running awry.

"I understand..." she said quietly, then, more loudly, "Azerath metrion zinthos!" And in almost an instant, she was back to the confinement of her prison cell.


	7. Chapter 7

Raven glanced over at her barred door. She could barely make out a pair of red eyes looking silently the other direction, pointed ears perked up and alert. She smiled to herself, feeling that unfamiliar emotion take her over, as she sauntered over to the bed again, swaying her hips as she went.

She called for him, first a low hum, but then a loud purr. "Beast boy..." He seemed to hear her, but was resisting the urge to turn around. She tried again, her voice dripping with seduction. "Beast boy...I could really use your help with something in here..." she said slowly, sexily.

That must've been the final straw for her brain-washed friend, because he turned and opened the door silently, closing it once he was in the room.

This made Raven smile, and she slid into the shadows, stalking him like a hunter would stalk his prey.

Beast boy looked around, obviously confused of what was going on, but she could tell he liked it, whatever it was, because the redness in his eyes dimmed a little and he smiled slightly, a little less "zombified".

She suddenly pounced out of the darkness at his back, and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in close, whispering in his ear, making sure her breath was warm against his skin, "The bed...it needs...fixing." She had a lot of trouble keeping this charade up, for parts of her wanted it to be real, yet the rational parts knew it was not.

He smiled even more, and she could now see his eyes turning green before her own. She had to keep this up...before Sorgan got back, and she had to find a way to break the spell completely.

Raven slid away from him, swaying her hips as she slowly waltzed over to the only piece of furniture in the dank prison cell. She pushed herself back so her head lay on the pillows, and her hands rose above her head, resting comfortably behind her. She spread her legs apart slightly, not so much that it was obvious, but just enough to give him a subtle hint.

He seemed to pick up on this, and he moved just as slowly as she had over to the side of the bed, sitting on the edge. His eyes were changing faster than they had during their little game of 20 questions, and Raven was surprisingly unhappy about that. She wanted this to go on as long as it possibly could so as she didn't feel bad about herself.

She made a sound deep within her throat, beckoning him to come closer. He responded with a hesitant stare, and then, his hands slowly moved to her, as if he might move too fast and she'd disappear.

Raven grew impatient, and she met his hands halfway by moving her hips slightly. Beast boy recoiled a bit, but then grew bold and touched her exposed flesh, and she knew what was going through his mind. She decided that this was taking too long, and she finally moved over to him gracefully, until their lips were a mere breath apart. Raven wanted him to make a move, figuring that she had already been as blunt as she could with all these subtle movements, and just when she thought it was hopeless and he wasn't going to move from that spot, his lips made contact with hers in a deep and passionate kiss.

Surprised at first, she pulled back a little, but Lust growled at her, telling her to keep going, and she slowly closed her eyes, slipping away into the kiss.

The next second, she was on her back, and he was on top of her, much like a couple of nights back, but, unlike then, she had pulled him instead of him pushing her. He looked at her, surprised, but then went back to kissing her.

When she spared a glance at his eyes, she noticed they were fully green now, and he was not under the trance anymore. But, shockingly, she didn't stop. It's like she was outside her own body yelling, "STOP! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING YOURSELF INTO?!?!" but to no avail. Lust completely consumed her, and she fought with her in thought while Beast boy went on kissing her up and down her neck.

'_I told you, Ravey! I told you that I might not be able to stop and you agreed anyway!'_

_'Please stop! I don't want to hurt him! He could be seriously disappointed when he realizes that I'm not the one doing this!'_

_'Now, who's fault is that? You want this, Rae-Rae, I'm just speeding up the process!'_

_'I said...NO!'_

Her eyes shot open, and she grabbed Beast boy's shoulders, finally finding her voice, "Mmm...wait, Beast boy...uh...stop!"

Being the nice guy he was, he stopped kissing her, yet his lips still hovered over her neck. "What is it?" He asked, rather he complained, and his breath was warm and comfortable against her throat. She almost thought of saying, "Oh, nothing's wrong, just do that thing with your tongue again, I'll be just fine!" but instead came out, "Um...I think...mmm..." she moaned as his breath hit her neck again, but her thoughts cleared again, and she continued, "...I think we should stop..." that's all she could manage; he HAD to move his mouth away from her collarbone before she completely lost it!

As if reading her mind, he stood and straightened his uniform, looking around, as if he'd just snapped back to reality. Actually, that's EXACTLY what happened. He looked down, realizing that Raven was very scantily clothed, and turned away, as if ashamed by his poor-mannered performance.

She stood up, too, and positioned herself in front of his self-disciplining eyes, a faint smile on her lips. "You have to understand...it was...it was the only way to break the spell...I feel just as terrible...to...to have used you like that again..."

"You did what you had to..." he said frostily, "...I did what I wanted...and...and if you hadn't told me to stop...I...I would've gone the whole way..."

She stopped his pity-party and slid under him, embracing him in a warm hug. He tensed up, obviously still ashamed of himself, but then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a quick tug before letting her go and sitting down on the bed, his fingers pressing down on the bridge of his nose. "I...I can't believe..."

But before he could finish his sentence, Sorgan came storming in; his eyes seemed to be even more red with fury. "Beast boy..." he began, and Raven was surprised to hear him use Beast boy's actual name, "...I have warned you more than once about playing with the prisoner...now leave before I lose my temper..."

"Y-yes master..." Beast boy said, then spared a glance in Raven's direction. That's when she noticed his eyes weren't red...

She smiled, barely noticed by Sorgan, and Beast boy slipped out of the room, giving her a silent look saying that he would go for help. Raven turned her attention back to Sorgan, who obviously didn't notice Beast boy's change of mind. He stood there, a wild smirk on his face, and she waited for the attack. As if on cue, Sorgan pinned her to the wall, pressing her back hard against the cold stone.

"My turn..." He said sinisterly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Let...me...go!" Raven struggled, but Sorgan had one hand firmly clasped around her arms, keeping her from using her powers, and another clamped over her mouth, making it hard for her to chant her mantra.

"Not on your life...or your friend's, for that matter..."

Her eyes widened, and she stopped squirming. This allowed him to throw her to the ground; she scraped up her side very badly on the way down.

"You are helpless when it comes to that worthless being, aren't you!" He cackled cruelly.

"He's not worthless..." she mumbled, but Sorgan heard it. He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall yet again.

"My patience is wearing thin, pretty girl, now, bring back my people...or else..." his smile did not fade.

"W-what must I do..." she lowered her head, trying not to make contact with his cold, soul-less eyes.

"Awe...did I make the little girl sad? Well get over it!" Raven found herself, yet again, on the ground, and now her ankle was bent out of shape. "Come with me."

She tried to stand, but landed on the ground again because of the pain in her ankle. Sorgan rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, practically dragging her down the catacombs and into another room. This room was considerably smaller than the previous, with absolutely nothing in it except a circle drawn on the stone ground with chalk, candles placed at equal intervals all around it. In the middle, there was a book...it looked a lot like the setting she would use to travel to Azerath.

The only other thing worth noticing in the small cell was a cracked mirror on the wall. She glanced at herself; dear Azar, she looked terrible. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot from crying, her shoulder-length (it had grown since Tokyo along with Beast boy's) hair was a rat's nest, and her outfit was basically torn to shreds.

She was brought out of her self-conscious thoughts when she was forcibly shoved into the middle of the circle. Raven stared in awe back at Sorgan, not really knowing what to do. He gave another eye roll and stuck out his hand, black aura shot from them. Before Raven could protest, the aura surrounded her and covered her body in strange markings. The black went on to surround the chalk circle, turning it dark as well.

"Move to the center and read the bold chant!" Sorgan yelled, obviously losing patience.

Raven nodded slowly, and walked even slower over to the book that was now levitating in mid-air. She levitated in sync with it, reading the inscription in the middle of the page:

"_When darkness falls over the land_

_And day turns to night_

_The Sorgan empire will strike_

_Making the world right._

_Imperfect beings, be gone_

_For inferior to us you are_

_So all must bow down_

_To...!" (The sorganian empire) _

Before she could finish the last part of the chant, though, an exploding bird-a-rang came flying through the room, exploding next to the circle she was sitting in. This caused her to fly back into a wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Freeze! Don't move!" came a familiar voice, that of Robin.

"Yes," Starfire shouted, her hand glowing with starbolts, "We do not wish to harm you!"

Cyborg stood (now properly re-assembled) silently, holding out his Sonic Cannon.

"Raven!" Beast boy exclaimed, and ran to help her. He was almost there when Sorgan jumped in front of him, knocking him to the floor.

"You're not getting anywhere near my pawn, traitor!" He yelled, and pounced on Beast boy. Luckily, he was thinking fast, and turned into a turtle, hiding inside his shell.

Sorgan bounced off of him, landing on the ground at Robin's feet. "You inferior beings! The Sorganian empire will rule all!" He screamed before vanishing.

"That was...weird, correct?" Starfire said, looking at the spot where the strange creature had disappeared.

"It's like...it's like he just..." Cyborg stopped mid-sentence, not really knowing what to say.

"Raven!" Beast boy rebounded, changing back into his human self before running over to her. He cradled her in his arms and watched as her eyes flickered open.

"Beast boy?" she questioned, obviously hurt, but seeming to gain strength. She tried to sit up, but cringed in pain from the gash in her lower hip area.

He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and gently pushed her back to the ground. "You need to rest...we'll take you back to the Tower and dress your wounds, but right now, you need rest..."

She nodded and closed her eyes. She was trembling slightly from the pain in her ankle and in her side, but she finally found sleep.

Beast boy stood, his fists clenched and his face contorted into a deep frown of pain...pain for her.

"Beast boy..." Starfire tried to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder when he shoved her off.

"It's all my fault...if I..." tears started trailing down his face, "...if I had been there, she wouldn't've had to fend him off by herself...it's ALL my fault!" He shouted and punched the hard stone of the wall. It didn't hurt, yet he bled anyways.

"Beast boy!" Robin shouted, spinning him around and grabbing his shoulders, shaking him a little. "You need to calm down! Do you remember the last time you freaked out over Raven being hurt?" He was referring back to the "Beast" incident.

It took a while, but finally, Beast boy calmed down. His shoulders relaxed under their fearless leader's tight grip, and the tension in his fists eased up a bit. "You're right...but still..."

"Listen, B," Cyborg interjected, "We all wish we were there, and we're all kicking ourselves for not protecting her and being more aware..."

"Yeah, but were _you_ the ones being brain-washed?" And just like that, the tension was back. "I could've seriously hurt her...luckily I didn't, but then I should've been down here the entire time, fending for her!"

"Beast boy!" This time it was Starfire who grabbed him, shaking him a little harder than Robin had, "You must listen to me! Raven is fine! She may be hurt, but she is not...dead...much worse things could have happened, and we are just thankful that you came to us when you did!"

"Yeah, Beast boy," Robin began, a little less harshly this time, "...besides...there really wasn't...anything you could've done...Sorgan is powerful beyond belief, and it wouldn't do the Titans much good if both of you were hurt..."

"I...guess that's true...alright, you guys are right...let's go back to the Tower...Raven's hurt and needs to be dealt with..." he was about to say more, but was caught in a bone-crushing embrace by Starfire.

"Oh, wonderful! Let us return to our home where we may ponder our next move!"

"Star...fire...I...can't...BREATHE!" He gasped for air.

She let him out of the embrace, and they all advanced back to the Tower, Starfire flying Robin, Cyborg driving the T-Car, and Beast boy carrying Raven as a hawk.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the Tower, Raven was just waking up to an empty room. 'Hmmm...I wonder what's going on?' she thought, and headed out the infirmary door. She heard voices in the common room, so she decided to enter there. When she came through the door, she was almost immediately greeted with a spine-breaking hug, given to by non-other than Starfire.

"Friend, I am so glad you are feeling better!" She said cheerily, and then squeezed even harder.

"Ugh...Star...fire...let...GO!" she wheezed, and the Tamaranian princess did as she was told.

"Gosh, Star, if you keep that up, she'll not only be powerless, but _spine_-less too!" Beast boy attempted at another lame joke. Raven smiled anyways, knowing very well that he was only trying to lighten the very dark mood cast over the team.

"Raven, care to join us? We're going over possible places that Sorgan could be and if he's recruiting Sorganian troops as we speak."

Raven's mood suddenly shifted back from happy to angry, but she didn't dare let her teammates see. "I'll give you an answer to both of them. First, you won't be able to find him right now....he...he's non-existent, trapped between two different dimensions...for right now at least," she mumbled the last part, so as she was the only one who heard it...or so she thought, "Second, he can't bring back his people...not yet anyways...not without...me..."

Beast boy spared her a side-glance and put a concerned hand on her shoulder. "Rae...what does that mean?"

"It means that we barged in while she was in her little voodoo trance thing and she didn't get to finish." Cyborg said, reading Raven's mind, it seemed.

"Correct...and until I complete the entire mantra, his people are locked between two dimensions...just like him...only he can escape..."

"So we'll have to be on guard at all times; we can't let him get to Raven to finish the chant." Robin said, pounding his fist into his other hand.

"Of course! Do not fear, friend Raven, we will be with you day and night, and when this 'Sorgan' arrives, we shall be ready!" Starfire exclaimed, a little more optimistically than needed.

"Don't worry, Rae...we won't leave your side...promise." Beast boy whispered, holding out his pinkie and hooking it around hers.

"Thank you," she let slip a small smile and gripped his finger tighter with hers, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm exhausted...I need sleep...good night."

Robin and Cyborg backed away, putting their hands up in defense. "Not it!" They said in unison, and then looked at Starfire, who was fast asleep on the couch.

"Well, looks like I'm on night shift..." Beast boy shrugged as he followed the cloaked figure into the halls.

(^^)

Sliding into her room, Raven quickly dressed into her night gown. 'This is a tad revealing, but he'll just have to deal with it.' she thought, pinching the fabric that fell to just above her toned thighs.

Walking over to her bed, she sat down and patiently awaited Beast boy's arrival. Luckily, her mind was too focused on Sorgan to even think about Lust and Beast boy sleeping in her room.

"Hey, Raven," came a voice from just outside her door, "Are you decent?"

"Mmhmm..." she said, still deep in thought, "It's open, come in."

With a 'swish', the large metal door to her room opened and Beast boy walked in casually. He was wearing a white T-shirt that hugged his well toned upper body nicely, and purple and black boxer shorts.

'Look how good he looks in that shirt!' came a small voice from inside Raven's head. She shook it away and turned back to him.

"You are allowed to sleep on my bed, but stay on your side of the mattress." she said in her usual monotone.

Stunned by the fact that he was even allowed anywhere near her, he managed to sputter out, "O-okay." He walked over and sat next to her.

"Good night." she said before drifting off into dream land.

"G'night." Beast boy responded, making sure that he stayed on his side of the bed.

_In Raven's Dream..._

She woke to an empty room. All was silent, until she heard a knock at the door.

It slid open to reveal Beast boy, standing there with a sinister look on his face.

She smiled, and playfully tugged at her nightgown, allowing him to skim over her body with hungry eyes.

Laughing, she moved slowly over to him, swaying her hips to the beating of her heart.

He growled, and grabbed her around her waist, kissing her exposed neck. She moaned with bliss. His hands found their way to the bottom of her nightgown, and in one swift movement, he gently slid it off her body, exposing her black bra and panties. Growling again, his hands moved to the back of her bra and unclasped it.

The way she purred in his ear made it harder for him to resist, and she yanked off his tight T-shirt even faster than he had stripped her.

_Back in Raven's room..._

Raven moaned out loud, although she was still in a deep sleep.

Beast boy, who was awake, looked over at her face. It was that of pure content. 'Wonder what she's dreaming about?' he thought as curiosity consumed him. He jumped slightly when she grabbed him by his shirt and shook him at equal intervals.

"Oh, Beast boy..." she moaned, pulling him back and forth. Groaning again, she pulled him so close that their noses were touching. "Oh, Beast boy!" she exclaimed, and it finally hit him that she was still asleep.

'Is she dreaming about me?' he wondered in shock.

"Oh, Jesus, Beast boy!" she cried, and finally, she let go of him and lay on her back, panting like she had just ran a mile.

"Holy crap! Was she dreaming that me...and her...were...holy crap!" he stated out loud. His head snapped to her, and luckily he didn't wake her. "Wow...I wonder...what that...wow..." he whispered, before he felt her on his chest. She nuzzled him with her nose, and he could feel her warm breath on his neck.

Not knowing what to do, Beast boy just lay there, obviously not wanting to die.

"Sweet dreams, Beast boy..." she sleep-talked, nuzzling him once more.

"Uhm...sweet dreams, Rae..."


	10. Chapter 10

It was early in the morning, about 3:30, when Raven finally awoke from her slumber. Her face was set peacefully, although her dreams were anything but. They were all erotic, nasty, dirty dreams about her and the green changeling lying next to her, though she could not call them nightmares.

They were very detailed and vivid, making it almost feel like she was there. Just to make sure, she looked down at herself. Whew, her nightgown was still in place.

Beast boy began to shift and he sighed heavily. She looked over, and to her hopes, he was fully clothed (well, as FULLY as could say) as well.

Turning to face the other direction, she closed her eyes and hoped to find sleep. Pictures flashed through her mind as the darkness surrounded her.

His hands around her waist.

His lips on her neck.

Her nails raking at the skin on his ivy back.

Him thrusting inside of her, giving her a pleasure she was sure she never felt before.

She shook the thought physically, but it still lingered in the deep recesses of her mind. Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap gently around her waist and give it a slight tug. She turned slightly to make sure it was her protector that was doing so, not somebody else.

Just as she thought, Beast boy (still asleep) was pulling her into him until their bodies were pressed up against each other, and his face moved to the crook of her neck and her shoulder. His breath was warm and it felt exquisite, and it helped her drift off into sleep much better.

About two hours later, Beast boy shook himself awake. 'Darn it!' he yelled in his mind, mentally slapping himself, 'I frigging fell asleep! What if Sorgan...' but he couldn't get a complete thought in before blushing. His arms were around Raven, and he eased up on himself, knowing that she hadn't gone anywhere.

She stirred, and her eyes fluttered open, revealing groggy purple orbs.

"Uh...good morning!" he said, trying to sound cheery, although it was hard to hide the embarrassed tone in his voice.

"Mmm...morning..." she groaned, still half asleep.

'Whew, good! She didn't notice my arms...' he thought, but was stopped short again by her eyes, which were fixed on his arms around her waist. Her beautiful...thin...luscious waist...

'No! Stop it, Beast boy! Dirty thoughts! Dirty, dirty thoughts!' he exclaimed once again in his mind.

Raven looked up at his conflicted eyes and briefly smiled. Briefly. She finally spoke up, "Uhm...Beast boy? You can let go of me now...we're both awake and I am fine..." her voice was steady, but her insides were tumbling. He was touching her bare waist! Wait...her bare waist? Affection (what the heck, why was she feeling affection?) turned into irritation as his arms still rested in the same spot they were. "Beast boy, remove your arms or you will enter a whole new dimension of pain!" she stated through gritted teeth.

"Oh...huh? Rite! Sorry!" he shouted and shot up out of her bed. They hadn't moved at all when the slept, both of them stayed in the same place the entire night, and you could see his imprint on the pillow.

She sat up and smoothed back her shoulder blade length hair into a low ponytail and walked over to one of her drawers, using her magic to pull out a towel and other shower toiletries. "I'm going to take a shower..." she began, and noticed his hesitant look, "...and you don't have to come in with me...unless you want, of course," _stupid Lust _"...you can just wait outside the door if you want..."

"Okay..."

As she walked into the restroom, Beast boy sat outside and waited patiently. He heard the water start and gasped for some strange reason. Then, a voice rang out in his head.

'_I bet you she looks really hot...water dripping down her perfect figure..._' it was that of the Beast, '_...her washboard abs glistening...her tight-_'

"Shut up!" Beast boy said out loud.

He heard the curtain open and Raven's voice replaced the one in his head. "Is everything okay, Beast boy?"

"Uh...yeah! Just...continue with what you're doing!" It came out wrong, but luckily she didn't catch it and went back to her shower.

'_...just accidentally walk in...she'll never know...or you could transform..._'

"Get out of my mind." He growled, making sure he was quiet so she wouldn't hear him.

'_Well don't get snippy...you know you want her...she's all you ever think about...you're pants get tight every time you see her without her cloak..._'

Beast boy stood, not wanting to listen to this anymore, and walked around the room, searching for something to take his mind off of the naked beauty showering in the room next to him.

'_Oh great..._' he thought as he could feel the throbbing of his hardening member as the thought crossed his mind.

Just then, he heard a giant crash in the restroom, and, putting all his nasty thinking aside, kicked down the locked door to find Raven lying on the shower floor, passed out with her hand on her head.

"Gah! Raven!" He shouted and picked her up out of the running water. He carried her over to her bed and laid her down, patting her cheek lightly in hopes of waking her up.

She stirred, then awoke, feeling a slight throbbing in her temple. "Ugh...what...happened?" she questioned, still not fully with it.

"How about you tell me." he stated almost under his breath.

Raven looked up at him, then a little above his head and said, "I...I don't remember...first thing is I'm showering...next thing I'm..." she looked down at her body and froze, completely embarrassed.

"You're what?" Beast boy asked, very concerned. He followed her gaze to her nude body and blushed furiously. "Here..." he said, handing her a towel. He placed a hand over his eyes as she wrapped it around herself.

"You can look now...it's fine..." she began, trying to keep her voice from cracking. Well, at least he had the courtesy to hand her a towel, right? So she shouldn't be mad. Right?

He turned his head slightly to look at her, and breathed a sigh of relief, turning fully now and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "You sure you're okay?"

"I am sure...it was just...a little headache, or something...probably PMS..." she stated nonchalantly, then froze. Had she really just said that? Her thoughts were immediately answered by a blush creeping its way onto Beast boy's face. "Ahem...right...so, um, I know that this is really an odd question to ask, but...could you...stay in here with me until I am changed...you know, just in case something like that happens again..."

Staring at her for a minute, Beast boy didn't know what to say. He finally settled on, "Oh...uh, sure..."

She smiled, happy to have someone to protect her. '_Especially someone so strong and tall and gorgeous... _' came a voice from inside her head. She mentally told it to shut it and walked over to one of her many drawers. Knowing exactly what to wear, Raven pulled out a pair of black baggy sweatpants and a gray tank top that came down to just above her belly button. Quickly yanking on a black thong and bra, she slid into the rest of her outfit and blow-dried her hair. She could see Beast boy out of the corner of her mirror and smiled at his face. He seemed in a daze, and she liked it.

Meanwhile, Beast boy was in fact in a daze. '_She wears a thong! Who knew?_' he thought, then scanned over her body while she wasn't looking. Her height was 5'3", now making her the shortest titan and leaving her 6 inches shorter than him. She was very petite, but she still held tight curves that sent shivers up his spine. Her legs were long and lean, muscular yet skinny...he didn't know how she did it. Glancing back up at her face, her eyes were very concentrated on getting her hair into a high messy bun. Her eyes...they were so beautiful...and her lips were pursed in deep concentration. He still couldn't believe that he actually KISSED those lips and didn't remember it! He was snapped out of his musings when she turned around and smiled. "Like what you see?" she giggled.

"Huh?" he asked, then realized he was staring, "Oh...he-he...sorry..."

She giggled again and hooked arms with him. "That's alright. I'm flattered." _Damn you, Lust_. "Let's go down to the training room before breakfast...I'm sure the team's still asleep. That way we'll be prepared for anything..." both glanced over at the clock which read 6:14.

"Alright!" he said just a bit too quickly, imagining her sparring with the punching bag, sweat glistening off her delicate features with her magnificent chest rising up and down from her heavy breathing. '_GAH! Stop thinking like that! Dirty!_'

As they headed down to the training room, they were both silent. Finally, they entered and set up. Raven walked over to the area in the middle of the room that was solely dedicated to her, and she started out by going a couple of rounds with the punching bag. After about ten minutes of that, she settled down and went into a yoga stance. Going down into a straddle, she brought her hands up over her head and closed her eyes, breathing in and out a couple of times before opening her purple orbs again. It was then that she saw a sight that made her suddenly become wetter than before. Beast boy was over in the weight lifting section...shirtless...'_Oh yeah..._' she thought as she glanced over his perfectly toned chest and 6-pack. He was sweating mildly, and Raven saw that he was lifting over 300 lbs. '_Wow..._' her eyes continued their southward trail toward the zipper of his jeans. '_Whoa, there, Rae...calm down!_' she yelled mentally, then looked back at the green changeling across from her. His hair, which came down to just below his ears and into his eyes, was damp from sweat, and his muscles were tensing from the strain of the weights. Deciding to close her eyes again to keep from pouncing on top of him and kissing him all over, Raven nodded and re-assumed her position.

Meanwhile, Beast boy stopped lifting and also closed his eyes. When they had entered, he got his wish when Raven went over and started battle with the punching bag. But what she did after that got him completely aroused. She went over to the yoga mats and did a split, and looked totally calm. He couldn't take it anymore so he ripped off his shirt and did the one thing he normally does when he's aroused (no, not that, ya perverts!). He lifted weights until it hurt. Opening his eyes again, he looked over at Raven, who was now, to his utter disappointment, standing on both feet and looking at him expectantly. Confused, he asked, "What?"

She held up a roll of finger tape. "I was thinking we could go a few rounds in the ring." she said, jerking her head to the boxing ring in the dead center of the room.

"Oh, uh, okay. Cool." he said and stood, grabbing the tape from her and taping his fingers. He walked over to the ring and waited for her. She nodded, but didn't accept his friendly hand for help. She simply grabbed one of the many cords that lined the ring and swung herself around until she was doing a handstand on top of it. She gracefully landed inside the ring and nodded again proudly. "Show off..." he mumbled under his breath and climbed in the ring as well. "How many rounds 'we going?"

"Until someone gets pinned and calls 'uncle'...kay?"

"Sure...but-" he began, but was cut off by a fist to the face. Luckily, being part animal and having lightening fast reflexes, he grabbed the balled up hand before it came in contact with his nose. "Whoa! That was close, you almost had me..." and then, with a smile equal to a devil's he said, "But now I have you!" and with that, he flipped her and held her upside down over his shoulder. "Just say uncle!"

"No way!" She screamed and flipped herself back over and threw a couple of punches his way, which he easily blocked, before jumping on top of him and pinning him to the ground, straddling his neck with her legs. Cackling, not even realizing what was going on or the weird position they were in, she pumped her hands in the air triumphantly. That is, until he shoved her over so she was on the ground and he pinned her hands and legs so she couldn't move. He started gargling and she knew what was coming next. "NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" she yelped as she could tell he was getting ready to spit on her.

"Say 'uncle'!" Beast boy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Fine! Fine! Uncle! UNCLE!" Raven half screeched, half giggled.

The green changeling smiled devilishly and sat back on her legs, pumping his fists in the air victoriously. "YES! I won! I won! That's right! Go Beast boy! It's your birthday! Get down!"

"Oh, shut up! I let you win!" the pale empath laughed and bucked her hips, causing a sharp pain to go through his groin. She giggled as his face turned from joy to pain, although he didn't get off of her.

Beast boy looked down at Raven's smiling face and smiled himself. Her face lit up as she saw him inching closer. Was he going to kiss her? Would she let him? No, no, she couldn't, this wasn't her feelings, this was Lust. And yet...

Raven repositioned herself so that he'd have a less harder time leaning down. She lifted herself slightly off of the floor, resting on her elbows and looking up through her eyelashes to see him grin. He moved almost so fast that she couldn't see him and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure about that?" Even though those words meant absolutely nothing along the lines of romance, it still made the hairs on the back of her neck stick up. His lips moved and inch over to her jaw line and gently he planted one sweet kiss on it. He sat back again, and then stood. But that wasn't what Raven was going for; she grabbed his neck and pulled him back down on top of her, that's how she liked it, and started kissing his bare neck. "Rae..." he groaned, then continued, "Rae...I think that...I..."

"No...don't think..." Raven moaned seductively into his shoulder, and then bit down.

"Rae! Rae, please! I think the others are up and I think we should go down to breakfast!" Beast boy said this so fast that she could barely pick apart what it was he was trying to say. But Lust pushed on, growling something along the lines of 'tough shit', making Raven bite down again, dancing her teeth along his exposed skin and moving to his collarbone and sucking lightly on the tender skin, looking up at his eyes, which were clouded with pain. He finally sputtered out in a coarse and husky voice, which only turned her on more, by the way, "Rae...let's just go...I don't want this to get out of hand...please..." that last word made her stop. He sounded like he was hurt, so Raven nodded and allowed him to help her up. She had hurt him...not physically, but emotionally...

'_Awe, but Rae, he looks so cute when he's in pain!_' came that voice she was beginning to loathe.

'_You're a sick, twisted bitch, you know that?_'

'_Don't you mean __we're__ sick, twisted bitches?_' the voice was coated with honey, but it was fake, and made Raven even angrier. She mentally cursed it off and the voice of Lust was silenced once more as she and her green friend made their way down to the kitchen for breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11

**_HEY! TIS I, ABBI THE GREAT! (JUST KIDDING, SELF-GIVEN NICKNAME) ANYWAYS, THIS CHAPTER'S KIND OF ALL OVER THE PLACE...SORRY BOUT THAT...I'M ACKNOWLEDGING IT NOW, SO NO NEED FOR FLAMES ABOUT IT! PLEASE, READ IT ANYWAYS, BUT BE WARNED: IT IS VERY HELTER-SKELTER (VOCABULARY WORD!!!!) AND SKATTER BRAINED._**

**_Abbi_**: PEOPLE OF DEVIANTART! I HAVE RETURNED WITH YET ANOTHER CHAPTER!

*Audience applauses*

**_Abbi_**: HOLD IT, I'M NOT FINISHED YET! Ahem...I'd like to thank Beast boy and Raven for taking time out of their busy schedule to be in my Fic! Take a bow, guys!

*Beast boy bows while Raven rolls her eyes*

**_Beast boy_**: Awe, come on, Rae! You know you like being in this fic. *eyebrow raise eyebrow raise* *nudge nudge* *wink wink* Come awn! You know you like me! Just say it! Say it! Say it!

**_Raven_**: *hissing* Beasssst booooy!

*Raven pounces on Beast boy and they start wrestling on the floor*

**_Cyborg_**: *pops up out of nowhere* Uhm...don't you think you should do the DISCLAIMER now?

**_Abbi_**: *intrigued by argument* Huh? Oh, yeah, riiiiiiite! Ahe-hem!  
DISCLAIMER- I do not own the Teen Titans! If I did, Beast boy and Raven would've hooked up already!

*Raven throws a rubber chicken at Abbi's head*

**_Abbi_**: Ow! Oh, you did NOT just do that! *rolls up sleeves and joins wrestling match*

**_Cyborg_**: O...kay...well, enjoy the chapter! Hey, Abbi! Let go of Raven's hair! Oh, I KNOW you did not just give me the finger, BB! Yo, Raven! Let go of Beast boy's... (Leave it to YOUR imagination to finish that sentence)

*************************************************************************************************************

"Hey, Rae, you okay? You're like, a million miles away." Beast boy sounded concerned as they walked down the hallway toward the common room.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine Beast boy. Thank you..." she went back to staring at the ground. How could Lust do that to her? To him? Poor Beast boy would be terrified to go anywhere near her, and she definitely did NOT want that. She was so focused on her thoughts that she failed to notice that there was a wall in front of her and she walked smack dab into it with a THUD.

"Oh, God! Rae! Are you okay?" Beast boy started, but stopped when he tripped over her...dude, he needed glasses. They landed with a hard SMACK! with his face right in her chest and her legs slammed against his sides. Realizing where his head was, he just had one simple question: why do things always have to happen like this? Just why?! "Whoa...sorry...Rae...GAH!" his head started to hurt, and he looked up at Raven so she could see that his eyes were slowly turning red.

"No..." she gasped, and tried to stand only to be knocked right back down to their uncomfortable position, "No...he's trying to get back to this dimension through you! Beast boy! Please! Fight it!" The green changeling wasn't listening at the moment; he was too busy trying to get Raven's top off. "Oh...I really don't want to do this...but you leave me no...choice..." Oh, why did he have to go and nibble on her ear lobe. That was her weak spot. And of course, since Lust was still aroused from the day before, this did not help things. "Oh...God...uh...please...keep going...no, wait, STOP! Uh! That's it! Azarath metrion zinthos!" she screamed and Beast boy went careening into the ceiling. Raven didn't even stop to make sure he was okay, she just ran down the hall, all the while trying to pull her shirt back over her head. When she finally got to the common room, she burst through the door and didn't even give the others time to think. "Kay, before you ask any questions, let me talk. Shut up, Cy!" she yelled, pointing at Cyborg who was about to say something. He drooped back in his seat and a rain cloud formed above his head, signaling depression. "Anyways, it's about Beast boy."

"What's wrong?" Robin sat up a little straighter; if it had anything to do with either Raven or Beast boy, it also had something to do with Sorgan.

"I was getting to that...Sorgan is somehow...transferring himself back to this dimension through Beast boy. He has the strongest bond with him at the moment, so it's just easier for Sorgan to pop through from Beast boy's thoughts..." she noticed that they were all looking at her shirt, which was on backwards and inside out. "The mind control seems to bring out a primal side in him, since he is half beast and all, and it might even be bringing out parts of the Beast's existence. Now, if we could just-"

"Raven..." Starfire interrupted, looking completely terrified and pointing one shaky index finger at the girl she was implying, "Raven...your skin..."

The pale empath looked down to see a scary sight: the black markings of Sorgania were all over her body. She suppressed a scream and tried to stay calm. "Okay...not good...Sorgan is closer than I thought..."

"Raven, why—why is your skin—?" Starfire questioned innocently. She was scared and it didn't help that she was already naïve enough as is.

"Star...I didn't finish the incantation...I'm still connected to Sorgan too, and he knows that and is using Beast boy to get to me...if I'm correct, which I know I am, he's been watching over us this whole time...making things happen so things will end up the way they are now...huh! Maybe that's how that dream-"

"What dream, Raven?" Robin asked, taking on the 'fearless leader' role.

"Hmm? Oh, never mind!" Before any of them could ask any other questions, they heard a crash and a shout as Beast boy came barreling into the common room with his hands on his head.

"Get...out of...my...head!" he yelped and rammed his head into a nearby wall. Everyone stood and ran over to him, making sure to keep a safe distance in case anything were to go wrong. Robin had a hand on his bird-a-rangs. Starfire clenched her fists, ready to charge with starbolts. Cyborg charged up his sonic cannon and was ready to defend himself. Raven seemed to be the only one caught off guard, and that's when the headache came back.

"Ah!" she screamed and fell to the floor beside Beast boy, both grabbing their heads and jerking around like they were on the tilt-a-whirl. The other three Titans had no idea what to do, so they simply stared in disbelief as their two teammates jolted in hysterical fits on the floor. They heard a growl emit from Beast boy's mouth, and heard a growl in response from Raven. Suddenly, it all happened so fast no one knew what was going on. Beast boy's fangs grew twice as long, along with his claws, yet he still looked like himself. His eyes turned pure white. Raven's hair grew down to her waist and her regular purple eyes separated into four red ones. She also seemed to grow fangs. The two half-human, half-demonic creatures in front of them hissed and growled at each other, until a voice rang out through the Tower:

"Settle, my pets!" The voice was raspy and familiar. Beast boy and Raven, or what was left of them, anyway, halted immediately at the sound of their master's voice, and out of the shadows strode a very smug looking Sorgan. Giving one last growl at each other, the two animalistic creatures joined their master at each side. Starfire gasped and Robin stepped in front of her. Cyborgs sonic cannon was fully charged now and pointed directly at the menacing figure. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Sorgan's hand shot up so fast that nobody could react and with one simple flick of the wrist, Cyborg's cannon imploded and sent him flying into the wall opposite of them.

Starfire gasped. "Cyborg!" she screamed, and turned back to Sorgan, her eyes glowing green with anger. She charged at him, only to be hit by one of her own starbolts and go careening next to Cyborg in the debris.

Robin's face turned grave, and his eyebrows were drawn together in a mixture of pain and rage. He stood stark still as he watched Sorgan and the two creatures standing next to him. The alien shook his head at the Boy Wonder and jerked his head toward him, giving a silent demand to the two animals to finish him off. Robin looked to his left to see that Starfire had returned, a little bruised and beaten up, but she still looked strong. Cyborg was to his right, and he looked even worse than Star.

Raven and Beast boy both growled, and without warning, pounced on the three of them. Beast boy went straight for Robin and Cyborg while Raven stalked toward Starfire. The red-haired beauty had tears in her eyes; she just couldn't stand to see her friend like this. "Raven..." she stated weakly, but she couldn't manage to choke out anymore for she started to cry harder.

The purple-haired demon cackled coldly, staring down Star as a hunter would star down his prey. "Awe...don't cry, now...you're making it too easy for me...pull yourself together and fight!" She spat out in a loud, raspy voice. It could almost be described as husky if Raven were actually a man.

"Raven! Please! Do not make me do this!" Starfire shouted as she rose her hand, which was glowing green. '_I am getting the strangest feeling of the de sha vou_' she thought as Raven charged at her, growling her response. Before Raven made contact, though, she was thrown out of the way by a couple of exploding bird-a-rangs.

Robin had freed himself from Beast boy for the moment, though now he was tackled back to they ground by the furious beast. The green changeling was fairing well against his two apponents. At this moment, he had Cyborg in a scissor-lock and Robin in a head-lock, looking as if he was ready to claw his eyes out.

Raven sat up and shook her head, and tears formed in her eyes as she saw what was happening. She looked down at her body: the markings were still there and she looked different. "The hell?" she began, but suddenly felt a headache coming on and fell to her knees, grasping her head in her hands like she had only a few minutes ago. Her eyes turned red again, though she remained in the same mind set through the pain. She ran over to Beast boy (at least she thought it was Beast boy) and ripped Robin and Cyborg from his clutches. "Beast boy, STOP!" she screamed, and when he growled at her, she growled back. Both got down on all fours, Raven with her legs spread wide open so that she looked like she was a frog sitting on a lily pad, and Beast boy looking like a cat ready to pounce.

Lurking in the shadows and unseen by the others, Sorgan watched in amusement as the two continued to bare their fangs and growl. Robin, totally and uncharacteristically, was oblivious to the black alien, and instead turned to Cyborg. "Wha-what are they doing?"

But instead of Cyborg answering, it was Starfire who stepped in. "They...I believe they are having a confrontation...oh, how do you humans say it? Argument? Yes, argument...I have seen it many times on the Planet of Animals."

"You mean 'Animal Planet'?" Cyborg raised his good eyebrow.

"Yes, friend Cyborg. When animals, since we do not have anything better call these two, are having a problem, they resolve it by growling at each other and trying to dominate one another—"

A scream interrupted Star, and they all turned to see Raven rolling around on the ground and shrieking from the pain. Beast boy was over her, stroking her hair and whimpering every time she screamed. Sorgan then decided to make himself present at this moment. He raised his clawed hand and it started glowing black. Raven's screaming ceased and she rose, her expression back to menacing and empty at the same time. "Now, my pets, we must continue our ritual...we can't keep my people waiting any longer..." he said as black tentacles shot from his hand and knocked the other three Titans unconscious.

*************************************************************************************************************

**_TOLD YOU, SCATTER BRAINED! THERE ARE LIKE, FIVE THINGS GOING ON AT ONCE! I AM NOT VERY HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER, BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA, JUST THE WAY IT WAS PRESENTED...IF U AGREE, PLEASE, COMMENT..._**

**_Beast boy: _***holding an ice bag on his wenis...Raven bit him in the elbow pretty bad...(YOU GUYS ARE ALL PERVERTS!!!)* Ugh...great chapter, Abbi...ow! Jesus, Rae! Why the hell do you have to bight so hard?!

**_Raven: _***smiles, showing off fangs* Shut up, Beast boy... *uses powers to chuck a dictionary at him*

**_Beast boy: _**HA! I made you smile!

**_Abbi: _***interrupting argument purposly* Anyways, thanks for the compliment, BB!

**_Mother Mae-Eye: _**And remember, mother loves you!

**_Beast boy, Raven, and Abbi: _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the uber long wait! (writer's block) Here's chapter 12! Yay! I had a lot of trouble writing this one, so please, no flames cos I already know you guys have been waiting forever and the fact that it sucks doesn't help...anyways, try to enjoy this chapter! There's gonna be one more after this one and then (possibly) I'll try my hand at a lemony epiloge (no help from Jessie! all by myself!) But I'll only do the epiloge if I get some reviews :) Constructive criticism is allowed, but no flames, please!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans**

As the three scary-looking figures walked into Raven's room, not one of them made a sound. The markings on Raven's skin burned now, and she wanted to cry, though she knew she couldn't. Her and Beast boy stood silently next to each other as Sorgan prepared for the ritual.

Starfire awoke several minutes later; being an alien had its benefits when it came to recovering from a shock. She whipped her head over to Robin, who was struggling to wake. She propped him up on her lap and stroked his cheek until he came to. They both looked at each other, their faces bruised and bloody, and then turned to Cyborg, who was just now rebooting. He stretched his limbs and they heard a few things crack, and then he spoke. "Uh! Wow, that alien can sure do some damage..." all of them seemed to shoot up at the same time, coming into realization that Sorgan was somewhere in this building doing who-the-hell knows what to Raven and Beast boy.

"Titans, move!" Robin shouted and they all made their way, despite their injuries, to Raven's room.

"Raven!" Sorgan snapped and motioned for her to come closer. She did as she was told, and heard a small growl emit from Beast boy's throat. Could it be...naw, he was still under Sorgan's spell, though she, for some reason, snapped out of it on the way down the hall to her room. She turned back to the green changeling to see his arms crossed over his chest and a frown evident on his face. He had a small cut over his right eyebrow, but other than that, his face looked untouched. A tear streamed down her face; she knew what was to become of her if she finished the incantation. She would die and never see his face again. She swiftly and quickly turned back to him and placed a kiss lightly on his frowning lips. He pulled his face away and looked away, still frowning.

"RAVEN!" she heard a girl shriek, and she whipped her head to the doorway to see Starfire and the boys standing there, mouths agape, for the markings had deepened and contrasted greatly with her pale skin. More tears ran down her cheeks, and she looked away as she rose her hand and put a force field in front of the door so they couldn't get in. "Raven, no!" Starfire screamed again and pounded her fists on the barrior. She fell to her knees and started sobbing.

Sorgan nodded and Raven stepped into the chalk circle.

"_When darkness falls over the land_

_And day turns to night_

_The Sorgan empire will strike_

_Making the world right._

_Imperfect beings, be gone_

_For inferior to us you are_

_So all must bow down_

_To the sorganian empire!"_

The room flashed a brilliant white, blinding all who were there, even the other three Titans, though it was less intense for them because of the dark force field. Sorgan's red eyes burned darker as the markings all over Raven's body separated from her and created dagger-like formations around her. Her crimson eyes turned pure white, and she cried out in pain and agony as the daggers pierced her skin. The last thing she saw before darkness overcame her was Beast boy lunge at her.

"NO!" Starfire screamed as her friend finished the incantation. Her eyes blazed green and she blasted straight through the shield and flew toward Beast boy, Robin and Cyborg one step behind her. They all stared in shock as the daggers around Raven stabbed her, and before anyone could stop him, Beast boy let out a growl and leaped at Raven's limp body.

He caught her in his arms and held her close, as if that would somehow bring her back to life. If one listened hard enough, they would hear soft sobs. His body started shaking, but not from crying, from rage and frustration. Without warning, he swerved around with the intention to kill a certain black alien, but unfortunately, his claws snagged air. Everyone in the room, sans Raven, looked around for Sorgan, but he was nowhere in sight. Suddenly the ground started to shake, and everyone except for Beast boy and Raven looked out of the window to see none other than...spaceships! There had to be at least fifty spaceships headed straight for Titans Tower! Over the ruckus of the city folk, the Titans could hear Sorgan:

"People of Jump City: do not make a scene. It is not you who we are after...for now...we are looking for the Teen Titans. Your time will come eventually, but for now, do not attempt to stop us, and we will give you a quick and painless demolition!"

"Oh shit..." Cyborg mumbled and turned to Beast boy. He was cradling Raven and whispering things along the lines of 'Rae, you can wake up now...' and 'Come on, Raven, you're tougher than this!' Cyborg shook his head and put a mechanical hand on Beast boy's shoulder. "B...she's gone...we have to move on."

That must've snapped something inside him, because Beast boy stood quickly and glared at Cyborg with tears in his eyes threatening to spill over. "No! She can't be gone! She's stronger than that! She can't be gone!" He screamed, and then fell on his knees and let the tears fall. His voice was shaking, yet much quieter than before. "She can't be...oh, Cy, it's all my fault! I—I could feel something was wrong through the mind control, but—but I couldn't bring myself to break it...what is WRONG with me!?" he screamed as he pounded his fists on the floor when he said the word 'wrong'.

"Beast boy, there's nothing we can do about it now, and self-pity is getting you nowhere. Raven's gone, but we're still alive. We have to get out of here before Sorgan gets to us." Robin said sternly. He didn't dare look at either Beast boy or Raven, but at the floor. Then his eyes fell on Starfire and he lost it. She was on her knees like Beast boy, but unlike him, she was sobbing freely over Raven and shaking her head, whispering 'no' through her sobs. Robin fell next to her and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. Cyborg shook his head and looked out the window again, his face changing from sad to scared in a second.

"Um...guys? I'm thinking we should get out of here!" He yelped as the others saw the spaceships approaching quickly.

Beast boy shook his head and stood. "No...you guys go...I'm staying here...I'm fighting...I'm not stopping until Sorgan is dead..." he stated through clenched teeth. He balled his hands into fists and looked at the others. They were all standing now, looking at him with confidence. He noticed that they all were pretty bruised and bloody, save for Cyborg who was missing his right arm completely. Beast boy looked down at himself and frowned, realizing that he barely had a scratch on him, though he still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Beast boy..." Starfire spoke up softly, placing a slender hand on his shoulder. "Beast boy, we would be most obliged to stay here and fight beside you...and for friend Raven..." she stopped and removed her hand, placing it over her mouth and suppressing a sob. Beast boy glanced at the others and they nodded their agreement.

Robin stepped forward. "We're a team, and if we die, we die together." Cyborg simply nodded again. Beast boy felt a little better, then looked at the still body of Raven again.

"You guys go ahead...I'll catch up in a second..." he whispered before the others left him alone with the pale empath. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was parted, and Beast boy could still hear her scream of pain as he sat next to her and closed her mouth for her. He was just about to leave when something held him back, and he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her cold, lifeless lips. He thought for a second he felt a pulse, but passed it off as his mind playing cruel tricks on him. With one more look at her still body, he ran from the room and onto the roof where the other Titans were waiting.

The sky shone bright, yet not from the sun. More or less, it was glowing red with fear and fury. The black spaceships clashed horribly. Beast boy turned his head to his companions. The were all armed and ready for the fight which they knew they could not win. Robin looked over to the green changeling and offered a sad smile, as if he knew what their destiny held for them already. Beast boy looked down.

The ships were nearly at the tower by now, and the others were getting restless. Not Beast boy, though. No, he was ready. One silver-looking vessel landed right in front of them, and they all looked to each other and back at the ship. 'Well, this is it' was the look plastered on all of their faces. Beast boy growled as Sorgan came stalking out, looking very smug. "Well, isn't this a treat? I have my own welcoming committee! You're all too sweet!" he cackled with fake enthusiasm. He snaked his way behind Robin and spoke quietly and venomously. "Some leader you are. You're leading your friends right into the welcoming hands of death!" He moved over to Cyborg and spat out, "And you...you are no help to this team at all. You didn't even try to stop me from hurting and killing your best friend." Yet again, he kept his pace as he came to Starfire. "Starfire...sweet, innocent Starfire...not much I can say to you that you'll understand, now is there?" And finally, he finished his quest at Beast boy. "Oh, my minion...you've had several close calls, haven't you? Yet each and every time you managed to break my spell...how is that?" his voice was sweet, yet it had a mocking tone to it. Beast boy snarled at what was to come next. "Oh, that's right...you never broke my spell by yourself. It was that girl, Raven, now wasn't it? Each time you slipped away from yourself, she'd save you and bring you back to reality." The next words he practically spat, "You are pathetic, and without her, I can guarantee you'll be the first to die!" Beast boy snapped; it wasn't the way he said the words, it was the truth that came from them. He roared and swiped his claws across Sorgan's body. The alien obviously expected this, for Beast boy's claws only caught a snag in the alien.

The Titans jumped into action. Three aliens jumped Robin out of nowhere it seemed and took him down, though not for long. He extended his bo-staff and swung it around, making contact with one of the aliens with blue eyes. He turned around just in time to shield himself from another attacker, this time one without a mouth. He brought his foot down in a round-house kick and knocked the mouth-less alien into two others.

About five aliens dog-piled on top of Starfire, but she busted through the pile with a flash of green light. Her strength had built with her anger, and now she was going through aliens like a fat guy goes through Twinkie. If she was any angrier, she would have maybe bitten a few heads off. When a gigantic and quite terrifying black alien grabbed her from behind, all she could do was shout, "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME, YOU ARPIMIAN FITHROP!"

Cyborg was equally as angry, but also with a hint of fear. These things could easily short-circuit him, and that would not be good. He'd be one big useless pile of robot. Aiming and firing his sonic cannon at a group of sorganians, he prayed to God that he wouldn't jinx himself.

Beast boy took Sorgan head on. Changing into a jaguar, he let out a sharp roar and pounced, only to land on the ground again instead of making contact with Sorgan's face. He sharply turned his head to see the black alien laughing at him. Growling under his breath, he jumped again, tackling Sorgan to the ground. The two wrestled for a bit, struggling for dominance, but finally, Beast boy (in human form) had the evil man pinned. Smirking, he whispered, "It's over, dude...you're done..."

But instead of a face drenched in fear, Sorgan wore one that could only be described as victorious. "Oh, I beg to differ, my minion."

Beast boy's eyes widened as he heard heavy footsteps coming from behind him. Before he could turn around to see who his attackers were, he was knocked to the ground, only to be picked back up again and punched in the stomach. As more and more sorganians pummeled him, all he could do was think of the dead, life-less body of Raven. '_What are you doing, Gar?!_' He heard a voice from within his head yell. '_You're getting your ass handed to you and all you can think about is me? I should be flattered, but as of this moment I feel like kicking your ass myself for being so stupid!_' It was Raven! She was talking to him telepathically, which meant...

A flash of black erupted from the tower, and the aliens holding Beast boy vanished into thin air. Another flash and all the sorganians on the top of the tower vanished. Looking completely confused, the team turned their attention to a bright light pouring from the tower. From that bright light, one would be able to make out the petite figure of a woman. If one looked closer, they'd be able to tell that this woman had purple hair...

**Ending sucks, I know, but it leaves more room for chapter 13. Again, sorry for the super long wait and the horrible chapter :l**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go, chapter 13 is finally here! Let me know if you want a steamy epilogue. I'm pretty sure I've already made the point that I can't write lemons for my life, so it might possibly just be a lime. If you want it to be a lemon, you'll have to help me out with it :) Also, I'm starting up a new Fic and I'd appreciate it if someone would read it :) Thanks for my followers, but you'll have to review if you want an epilogue!!! Enjoy the final chapter of Beast Meets Demon!**

"RAVEN!" Starfire shrieked and ran to her best friend. She skidded to a stop, however, when three rather large sorganians stood in front of her. "Oh, you do NOT wish to start with me!" she screamed and went at it, almost blasting a hole straight through the one in front of her.

Raven smirked and held her hand up. "Azarath metrion zinthos!" She sent a group of black aliens careening off the side of the tower. Cyborg and Robin, temporarily distracted by the return of their thought to be dead friend, went back to fighting as well. Beast boy, also forgetting for a moment that he was fighting for his life, ran over to Raven as hundreds of sorganians began to surround her.

"Rae, I'm so glad you're—"

"Beast boy, we'll talk later, but as of right now, I'm thinking you should...DUCK!" she shouted as one [particularly stupid] sorganian launched himself at Beast boy. Raven's hands shot up and threw the dumb alien off the tower into the ocean. Now the two heroes were back-to-back as Sorgan's men slowly moved toward them. Raven had to think fast. "Quick, Beast boy, take my hand."

"W-what?"

"Just do it!" she snapped and he obeyed. They both closed their eyes as they felt a force stronger than both of them flow through their bodies. Raven's hair grew once more down to her waist, and her purple eyes flashed white. Beast boy's claws lengthened again, his fangs also becoming longer; his eyes also turned a bright white. Screams exited from Raven's mouth and Beast boy shouted at the surprisingly pleasured pain as the sorganians finally closed in on them. Starfire shrieked. Robin yelled. Cyborg cursed. All time seemed to stop...

In the minds of the Titans...

'_Not again! No! This cannot be happening again!_' Starfire weeped.

'_I'm such an idiot! I should have been there helping them! It's all my fault!_' Robin scolded.

'_Man, I'm hungry. Oh, wait, NO! BB! RAE! Curse my empty stomach!_' Cyborg groaned.

Each Titan was forcibly brought out of their thoughts, though, as a bright, white light tore through the pile of sorganians, vaporizing them on the spot.

Rising into the air were the two people that occupied the thoughts of those who cared about them so. Beast boy and Raven were encased in white energy and were up in the air, still screaming and shouting, as the white light flashed past the other three Titans and disintegrated the sorganians that stood behind them. Some survived, though, and as Beast boy and Raven touched down onto the pavement, they immediately entered battle mode.

In mere seconds, every single sorganian that dared go up against the dynamic duo were forcibly taken down by a series of fists and feet. After a few minutes of battle, the only sorganian that stood before them was the very one that conjured his species in the first place.

Sorgan stood, fists clenched and eyes glowing an even intenser red in anger, in front of the Titans. "It's over Sorgan, you've officially lost. Give up and we might go easy on you." Raven said extremely out of character.

The others nodded and joined her, each with their own battle stance. Raven's fists were on black fire; Starfire's eyes burned a fiery green; Robin had four bird-a-rangs in between each finger; Cyborg held his canon out, fully charged; and Beast boy crouched down into his normal animalistic stance. Each Titan's hearts burned with fury and rage that none had felt before, and Beast boy glanced at Raven. The scars from where the daggers had entered her body were still evident on her skin, and this aroused a whole new anger within him. He growled inhumanly and scraped his claws against the roof of Titan's Tower.

Sorgan's eyes dropped to him and the monster smiled devilishly. "Ah, my minion. I shall miss you..." He transformed his hand into a sword and held it to his stomach. "A sorganian would much rather die in honor than surrender in defeat. I bid you a farewell. Oh, and Raven," The young empath jerked her head up and glared at him. "Take good care of my minion for me." And with that, he drove the sword into his stomach. Black blood poured from the black alien's wound, and he cried out in pain. Starfire put a hand over her mouth and shook her head, feeling bad for the alien, even if he had tried to kill her and her friends. Robin held onto Starfire's shoulders and shook his head as well, though not feeling completely sorry for the creature. Cyborg lowered his canon and his head, eyes closed. Raven and Beast boy had by far the most odd reactions to this sudden act of suicide; they both stared straight ahead, not even bothering to acknowledge what was going on around them.

As Sorgan's crying finally ceased, a black fog appeared around his body. In a matter of a minute, his entire body disappeared.

Beast boy, finally snapping out of his trance-like state, uttered one simple word that brought the entire team back from their silence. "Dude..." As he said this, he felt two cool arms wrap around his neck, effectively knocking him on his back. Letting out a helpless yelp, he opened his eyes to find that Raven was on top of him, hugging him so tight, he thought for sure he would stop breathing. A wet feeling washed over the bare skin of his back, which indicated to him that Raven was crying. He pulled her away from him, holding her by the shoulders and looking into her deep amethyst eyes. "Whoa, hey, what's wrong? We won."

"Oh, Beast boy!" She cried and latched onto him again, nuzzling his neck with her nose. "Beast boy, I was scared! I was scared that I'd never see you again; that you'd be under that horrible monster's spell for the rest of you life!" She whispered so that only he could hear.

Once again, he pulled her away from him by the shoulders and brushed her cheek with his finger, wiping the tears away in the process. "Rae, how did you survive? I thought you were dead!"

She smiled, shocking the other Titans around her, but not Beast boy. "Love can be a powerful thing..." Logic wasn't needed to figure out what had happened. Sorgan had killed her with his own spells, but the one thing he failed to figure out was that Beast boy did in fact love Raven, it wasn't just lust or teenage hormones (though they might have sped the process up just a tad). Since Raven's powers and entire being revolve around the intenseness of her emotions, when Beast boy had kissed her, silently and wordlessly confessing his love for her, it broke the spell that Sorgan had used to kill her with, bringing her 'back to life'. Though the other Titans were still confused by what she had meant by 'love can be a powerful thing', Beast boy knew exactly what was meant, and pulled her into yet another embrace.

This time, Raven was the one to pull away, and she placed a small, delicate hand on Beast boy's cheek. "Oh, and by the way...I love you too." His eyes widened as she tackled him to the ground, kissing him square on the lips. Recovering from the shock, he began to kiss her back with more force and passion than either thought possible. They only broke when they heard Starfire squeal.

They looked up to find her hugging Robin tightly, and the Boy Wonder's face was turning blue due to lack of oxygen. Cyborg was standing next to them, arms crossed and a know-it-all smirk on his face. "It's about time..." Was all that escaped his lips as Starfire pulled him into a rather bruising hug next. Beast boy and Raven looked back at each other, then at the now gasping Cyborg, and burst out laughing. After a few minutes of laughing, they stood and walked over to the others. They all group-hugged, and even Raven was smiling.

As the sun set, the Teen Titans looked out onto the vast ocean and each sighed, finally feeling at peace.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue:

**You guys asked for it, so here it is! (It is NOT a lemon...though it is rather citrusy.)**

The two lay, panting and out of breath, on top of Raven's bed. The covers were tangled around their sweaty bodies, comforter thrown to the floor. The little light that peeked through the crack between the curtains seeped onto the bed, revealing a green changeling and purple-haired goth with their bodies wrapped around each other.

Currently, said goth was on top of said changeling, smirking like a jackass. "So how was that, Beast-breath?" The insult was laced with desire, making it sound like a compliment to Beast boy's trained ears.

"Great, Rae...but...you know me..." In a flash of green, Raven was on her back, Beast boy on top of her, pinning her to the bed with a seductive, fang-filled grin. "...I like to be the dominant one."

She snorted. "Don't I know it." They went at it for another couple of rounds until a wail was heard from the crib beside the bed.

"Great! You woke the kid!" mother and father both shouted, feeling frustrated at being left on the peak once more.

Sighing, Raven detached herself from Beast boy with a groan, sliding off the bed and slipping on her silk robe. Beast boy opted for yanking his boxers on and sitting cross-legged on top of the bed, watching as his wife sauntered over to their child's crib and pulled out the little baby. Rena Elizabeth Logan. The most beautiful child in the world. Her fuzzy purple hair clashed only slightly with her bright green eyes. Pale skin was etched with slightest emerald tint, and she had pointed ears like her father. One fang poked out the side of her cute little bow tie mouth, and her little button nose scrunched and crinkled at all of the new smells entering her sensitive nose.

A soft smile played on Raven's face as she breastfed her baby, sitting back down on the bed next to her husband. He immediately wrapped an arm around her waist, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. His fingers traced over her skin, and he paused as he came to that one nasty scar on her hip.

"It's...hard to believe it's been five years, huh?" Raven asked quietly, reading Beast boy's thoughts. She spoke the truth; five years had passed since that fateful day when he thought he had lost her forever. Now he was never leaving her out of his sight, especially since they were expecting another child in seven months.

He nodded, running his fingers through her hair and untangling the violet locks. "Yup...but, you know, Sorgan's presence was kind of a blessing in disguise, if you ask me."

To his surprise, Raven laughed. "Oh really! How so?" She winced when the baby bit her, but otherwise had a playful look on her face.

"Well...if it weren't for him, we would have never found out that we love each other...cliche as that may sound." Raven simply shrugged, agreeing with him with a nod of her head.

"I guess that's true to an extent...look at you using your brain!" Beast boy let out a barely-audible growl at that, nudging her gently. She laughed, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm kidding, dear." It was amazing how openly she could act around him; his presence put all of her emotions at ease, allowing her to act as freely as she wanted without having to worry about anything exploding. "Okay, you bit me again, Rena; no more for you," she said to the child, pulling her off of her and cradling her in her arms. The baby reached up and yanked on Raven's forelocks. "Ouch! All right, you little destructive bundle of chaos, time for bed!" Standing, she walked over to the crib, Beast boy following in-toe like an obedient puppy.

They stood over the baby's bed, watching as the cute little tyke slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. She was snuggled around the rattle that Robin had gotten her, sucking on the pacifier that Starfire had given her (at least they think it was a pacifier) and covering herself in the heated blanket Cyborg made for her. She looked so serene and happy, not a care in her adorable little head.

Reluctantly, both parents walked away from the crib. Their eyes were becoming rather heavy, but Beast boy had one more thing to accomplish before they found sleep. He threw Raven onto the bed, tearing off all clothing and smiling down at her. "We have to have one last good one before we sleep." Raven silently agreed, laughing as her husband pinned her once more to the sheets.

Their love was stronger than any other, and there was no alien or monster that could ever change that.


End file.
